Devices that emit high power radio frequency (RF) signals can interfere with other nearby devices. For example, a signal emitted by a radar system or a high power radio transmitter onboard a platform can cause interference with other electronics onboard or nearby the platform. To determine whether interference from an RF signal source presents a problem, RF emissions interference testing may be performed. During an RF emissions interference test, the RF signal source is caused to transmit an RF signal, and other devices that will be used with or near the RF signal source are tested to determine whether the RF signal interferes with their operation.
For certain products, such as airborne and space-borne platforms, it can be difficult and/or expensive to simulate an actual operational environment during RF emissions interference testing. For example, if the product is on or near the ground, downward directed. RF signals may reflect from the ground and cause interference that would not be present if the product were in flight or in orbit. To test such products, energy emitted by the RF signal source may be absorbed or reflected from a test area to more accurately simulate how the RF signal source will interact with other electronic systems onboard the product. However, materials to absorb the energy at close proximity tend to be expensive and relatively immobile due to size and weight.